


The Choice He Made

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Mistake Series [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick made his choice, Greg made his peace… or tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice He Made

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains MPreg – fic is too short to explain why it is possible. First chapters of my fics “My Generation” and “Unnatural” should give you some ideas of how I think it could be; post-Nick/Greg.

A part of me really isn’t all that surprised.  But man did it ever hurt.  The man who’d walked straight out of my life was happily showing off the very thing he’d left me for.  Okay, it wasn’t _exactly_ why he’d left me and technically he didn’t leave me since we never were together.  But it was gut-wrenching all the same.

It’s been five years since that day.  Five long years.  Right after he’d found out he’d filed for a change in shift and from then on worked Days.  Both Grissom and Ecklie supported my decision to return to the lab full time.  It was great timing too, considering Wendy was going out into the field.

Two years ago Sara came back, both Grissom _and_ Ecklie retired last year appointing Warrick the position of nightshift supervisor and Catherine the position of Assistant Lab Director.  Sara and I had stayed in contact after she left and when she returned we moved into a three bedroom townhouse.  She’d been my best friend through all of this.  She couldn’t forgive Nick for what he did to me and what he’s doing now.

Sara and I had just finished our shift.  We saw Nick outside the building introducing his new spouse to his dayshift boss.  And wouldn’t you know it, his spouse is a Carrier, like I am, and pregnant too.  Sara squeezes my hand comfortingly as I sit in the passenger seat watching the happy couple before she pulls out of the parking lot.  We head to the daycare where my four-and-a-half year old son is.  He’ll be starting kindergarten come September.  I walk into the building and smile as a small boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes – so much like his other father’s – runs up to me.

“Daddy!” he squeals and I pull him into a welcoming hug.  I exit the building holding him close.  I’ll never regret carrying this child within my body then giving birth to him then caring for him, despite the events surrounding and following his conception.  I can never be more grateful to Sara for being my best friend.  She’d taken a leave of absence from her job in San Francisco just to be there to hold my hand as I brought _his_ child into the world.

Cale Nikolai Sanders.  My pride and joy, my life.  The life this precious boy’s other father never chose to know.

\- 30 -


End file.
